eorocund_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Yundarvus
One lone Golden, Yundarvus as he would later come to be known, stood looking upon the lower bastion plane. This being, as with all of it's kind, as created with desire. It was in this being that justice was created. Amongst the Golden this proved a crippling curse. Yundarvus watched as it's kind banded together and battled the Risen. The need for justice burned inside him as he watched his brethren rebel against their divine creators. Just as the Holy are the gods amongst the mortals, to the Golden the Risen were God But now Yundarvus found himself witnessing the greatest betrayal. Rebelling against their God. In a blind rage Yundarvus charged into battle against an army of Golden. In the ensuing battle hundreds of gods fell to the hands of Yundarvus. Covered in the filth of battle, Yundarvus found himself surrounded by the endless horde of the Golden. In his final moment an image of Oru appeared before him. It was in this moment that the path had become clear to him. In a blinding flash centuries of time passed. After hundreds of years of slumber Yundarvus awoke on the bastion plane. The time had finally arrived. He knew full well that he had not been sent here as punishment. He had been sent here with divine purpose by Oru himself. Yundarvus first action as one of the Holy was to make himself known to mortals as a god. It was in a small mountain village of Veranyl that the knowledge of Yundarvus first grew. The image of the great Golden appeared first to the elder of the village. Yundarvus knew that this specific village was renown for its prowess in battle and its superiority in mercy. The man that Yundarvus first appeared to was as talented in times of war as he was at promoting prosperity during peace. At the time the elder could not understand the image that had appeared before him. It was the incomprehensible image of a god. The image of the Golden nearly blinded the elder and left him without vision for several days, yet Yundarvus was still able to show himself and send his message. The elder gathered the village and spread the message. The elder was considered a hero amongst the people. The elder's name was the same as Yundarvus for Yundarvus the Holy Knight is named after the great warrior whom he first appeared to. Yundarvus Westcaster the elder has since become a hero of legend and his story is still spoken of amongst the knights of the Order of the Orange Dawn. Through the power of Yundarvus the elder was quite fecund and had many children. The lineage of Yundarvus Westcaster has been directly tied, through the will of Yundarvus the Holy Knight, to the fate of Veranyl. The village of Veranyl, with the strength and knowledge provided by Yundarvus, entered a period of substantial growth. Within several generations the village bursted into a city. From there the merchants came. Once the merchants discovered the geographical importance of Veranyl, the cities mark on history was assured. With prosperity came challenges, and with challenges Veranyl was forced to adapt. The engineers of the city began delving into the mountain it was built around. The construction of a spectacular keep commenced. The legendary Westcaster Keep stands as a symbol of Yundarvus the Holy Knight and as a symbol of justice throughout the land. In the years that followed the construction of the keep, a large temple of Yundarvus was created. In this templed the Order of the Orange Dawn was formed. It's first knight, Tullen Wrest, was known as one of the greatest knights to have ever graced the battlefield. The knights now spend their time honoring justice and attempting to achieve the same greatnest in battle that their founder achieved. Even today the city prospers. It has become a powerful city-state and an upholder of law as far as it power is allowed to reach. Even today Yundarvus is worshipped and the knight order of older is maintained. Today the keep and city-state is ruled by Lord Henril Westcaster. He has lead his people into an era of prosperity, but only Yundarvus can hope to protect them from the evil that may soon befall the land. Yundarvus was named after the first ancestor of the Westcaster family - Yundarvus Westcaster. He has become the guardian of the Westcaster family and all those the Westcaster's protect.